Tired
by VyxenSkye
Summary: Character Death. He was just so very tired. All he wanted to do was rest, but first his friends had to let him go.


Tired

By: Hitokiri Musei

Rated: K+

Summary: He was just so very tired. All he wanted to do was rest, but first his friends had to let him go.

* * *

The silence after the gunshot was unbearable for Sven Vollfied. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to think. All he could do was watch in numbed silence as the man that he had known for years jerked as the bullet slammed into his stomach, and then fell.

His eyes were wide in shock, and Sven didn't even notice as the blonde girl at his side flung herself up and into the air, heading for where the bullet had originated, somewhere in the building high above them.

Sven was quiet, staring at the crumpled body in front of him with wide eyes, and then feeling returned to his legs in a rush, and he ran forward to flip over the body of his best friend.

Train Heartnet's golden eyes were clouded with pain, but he was still very conscious. Blood was gushing from the hole in his belly, his hands clutching weakly at the spot, already red with the life liquid.

Sven lifted his friend's head, feeling a little helpless. He had never seen Train get shot, this couldn't be good. Just after the Cat had finally returned to them, he had been injured already. 'Why couldn't I have foreseen this….?'

Train smiled softly, a serene look that had Sven scared. "Don't worry Train; we'll take care of you. We'll get you to a hospital in no time."

Train closed his eyes, and then shook his head slowly. "No…"

Sven's eyes widened again, and his jaw dropped open slightly. "What do you mean 'no' you idiot, we have to get you to a hospital!"

Train sighed softly, his body relaxing slightly in Sven's hold. At that moment Eve appeared close by, and she fell to her knees beside the two. The young girl looked stricken, torn between fear and sadness. She opened her mouth. "Train…"

Train's golden eyes flickered open, his gaze falling upon the blonde. "Ah, there you are Princess. I was wondering where you'd gone off to. Got that sniper, I assume."

The girl nodded, but was cut off as Sven gasped. "You _knew_?.! You knew that he was there, yet you did nothing! Why, Train?.! What were you thinking?.!"

Train closed his eyes again. "Please Sven. I just want to sleep…"

Sven growled. "Don't you dare go to sleep on me, Black Cat!"

Train chuckled. "You always were yelling at me for something. And looking out for me. I wanted to thank you for that Sven. You were… my best friend."

Eve now had tears pouring down her face. The young bio-girl had figured out what was happening, and she knew that Train was giving up, that he was going to stop fighting. She reached out, touching Train's right hand, ignoring the blood staining his tan skin. The Cat grasped her fingers, his touch light and trembling.

"Stop talking in past tense, you dolt! You're not going anywhere, and you're not going to die!" Sven growled, getting ready to hoist Train's body into his arms. Eve let out a soft sound, and the man looked up at her in shock.

The blonde shook her head. "No Sven. Leave him alone."

Sven's eyes widened again. "Have you lost your mind, Eve?.! If we don't get him to a doctor then he'll die!"

Eve nodded slowly, tightening her hold on Train's cold hand. "I know. But… it's what he wants…"

Sven nearly snarled. "I don't give a damn what he wants, I'm not gonna let him die like this! Now help me!"

Eve shook her head once more, but Train's weak coughing cut them both off. The Cat's slender body shook, and blood stained his teeth, leaking through his lips to trickle down his chin.

"Listen to her… Please Sven… I just want to rest… I'm so tired…" Train pleaded, his shining golden eyes meeting Sven's green one. "You just have to let me go. I've done enough in this life, and I just want to sleep now."

Sven bit his lip, refusing to believe it. "So you're just going to give up. Just lie down and die, just like that."

Train sighed, leaning his head back against Eve's lap as the girl situated herself beneath his head. "I'm sorry that you don't like what I'm doing Sven… Truly I am… But please, you have to understand. I just want to sleep."

Sven was silent as Train began to cough again, more blood staining his teeth. The Cat grimaced slightly, his hand clenching where it was pressed against the seeping hole in his belly. The green-haired man dimly noted the puddle of blood that was rapidly spreading beneath Train's slender body, and some part of his mind registered that even if they got him to a hospital now, Train had lost too much blood. The Black Cat was dying, whether Sven liked it or not.

Sven sighed, taking off his hat. "Really Train, I didn't expect you to go like this… And I don't want you to go…"

Train chuckled again, though the sound ended with a grimace of pain. "I know, old friend… I know…" The man looked up at the ruby-eyed girl who was currently crying silently as she petted his hair softly. "Thank you for being my friend, Princess. And thank you for offering your lap… You're so warm…"

Train coughed again, and Eve felt his hand begin to grow limp in her own. Train suddenly turned his head. "S-Sven… Will you… hand me Hades? I… can't seem to… lift my arm anymore…"

Sven nodded, reaching down and pulling the heavy gun from its holster against Train's leg, placing the gun in Train's left hand. The Cat smiled at the feel of the familiar hilt, wrapping his fingers around it feebly. "Thank you…"

Sven watched as the light left Train's golden eyes, turning them to a dull amber. A faint smile came to the Cat's bloodless lips, and he stretched out his right hand as though he was reaching for something, the limb trembling horribly. "S-Saya… You… waited for me…"

Eve continued to pet the Cat's hair gently. "Sleep Train… You deserve to rest…"

Train did just that, his arm falling to the ground and his body growing limp against Eve. His eyes slid shut, and he breathed no more. The Black Cat, Number XIII, Train Heartnet, was dead, and not from a battle as most would expect, but from a simple sniper's bullet and his own will.

Sven lowered his head, and finally allowed himself to weep.

* * *

I just recently discovered this beautiful fandom, and I must say, there are not enough of these on Come on Black Cat fans, let's get writing! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
